earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Spain
Spain, officially Kingdom of Spain (Spanish:'' Reino de España), is a nation located in the west of Europe, on the Iberian peninsula sharing it with Portugal. Spain is led by Pengun78. The capital is Morella, and the nation itself is a monarchy. '''History' Spain was named to Spain on March 6 after 16 of the 20 people voted the nation to be Spain. Before that, it used to be Aragon and it was way smaller. At the time it was Aragon, there was a nation that was named Spain. That Spain has fallen which lead Aragon to take over almost all towns and rename to Hispania. Which, a few days later, renamed to Spain, as citizens wanted that. Early History The nation Aragon was made on January 19, 2019, by Slaid and Pengun after 32Gold quit. The capital of Aragon was Perpignan. Aragon was planned by Pengun78 and 32Gold when they made Perpignan. Slaid also played a huge role in the making of Aragon. Aragon was kept a secret until January 17 when it was officially made. The first town that joined Aragon was Cardiff, which was just ironically. Minutes after the creation of Aragon, Pengun asked Marseille to join. Marseille got convinced and joined Aragon. Marseille was the first official town that stood in Aragon. Fascism Perpignan used to be one of the most important towns of Nazi Germany, because of its size and the number of players in the town itself. Adolf_Hitlar gave Perpignan a lot of freedom, which was the reason they stood in Nazi Germany. Perpignan was hated by France and Spain for constantly attacking/raiding the nations. Perpignan was extremely powerful due to a lot of god sets and strong weapons. The conquest of Iberia One day, a lot of people noticed Spain wasn't on the map anymore. Aragon did some research to find out what was going on. Spain was given out to Zqppy which got renamed to the Roman Empire and is located in the north of the Italian peninsula. When Aragon found out Spain wasn't coming back anymore, they made their move. Tons of towns were invited to Aragon to conquer all of Spain. Aragon then renamed to Hispania. Then a poll was made, a lot of people wanted Spain to rename to Spain, so it did Catalonia Catalonia is a Spanish autonomous region located in northern Iberia. Catalonia wanted independence and Pengun immediately rejected the plan. However, later CrossTwinz and Pengun came to an agreement to have it as an autonomous region of Spain, and that they both recognize all its land as Spanish territory. If ur a map maker make sure to know this Government Spain's political system is a monarchy. Military Spain has a lot of active people, which always makes them ready for a battle. Buildings The capital is under construction Iberia On March 23, Pengun proposed to the King of Portugal (iDa3m0n) to unite the nations of Spain and Portugal into the super-nation of Iberia. Pengun then held talks with iDa3m0n about the possibility of a unified Iberia, discussing the pros and cons of unification. Pengun and iDa3m0n then decided to create a poll in their nation discords, asking what the citizens wanted. Portugal voted to remain as a sovereign nation with 5 citizens voting no and 2 voting yes. Spanish citizens, however, voted in favor of unification with 10 citizens voting yes and only 1 voting no. Despite the greater numbers of votes in favor, the majority of Portuguese citizens voted against and thus unification was never achieved. Enemies * Denmark Good friends * Italy * Intermarium * Kingdom of Brazil * France * Britain * Kaiserreich * Portugal * Trinidad Tobago (Colony) (Spanish Commonwealth) * Cuba (Spanish Commonwealth) * Saudi Arabia 'Towns' In its current state, Spain has a lot of towns spread out on Iberia. Perpignan is the biggest town and Cadiz Liberal the oldest which was formed on November 2, 2018. * Category:Nation Category:Nations Category:Europe